Interior Faerûn
With the exception of the Shining Plains, the interior lands of Faerûn lie along the irregular western coastline of the Sea of Fallen Stars. In the north the Dragonmere arm of the sea extends far to the west, ending close to the Western Heartlands. To the south, the Vilhon Reach forms a second arm leading to the southwest. Regions Chondath :Main article: Chondath On the southern shore opposite Turmish is this once-powerful nation of city-states. The warlike people of this land are generally manipulative and inscrutable by nature, and distrust magic and its practitioners. The region is bordered to the south by the extensive Chondalwood, along the east by the region of Chessenta, and to the southwest by Sespech. Notable port cities are Arrabar, Reth, Hlath, and Iljak. Cormyr :Main article: Cormyr This is a prosperous, civilized land that lies at the western end of the Sea of Fallen Stars, to the south of the Anauroch desert and the Dalelands. Along its eastern border is the merchant nation of Sembia, and to the west are the broad Western Heartlands. Cormyr is a unified monarchy with its capital at the port city of Suzail. The other notable cities in Cormyr are Marsember and Arabel. The prosperous core region of the nation is warded by the Storm Horns mountains to the west and the Thunder Peak mountains to the east. Dragon Coast :Main article: Dragon Coast A region of city-states, pirates, thieves, and secret societies. It lies along the southern shore of the Dragonmere, to the north of the Shinning Plains. To the west it borders upon the nation of Turmish. Much of this land is occupied by the long Gulthmere Forest. It is separated from Turmish by the Orsraun Mountains. Hlondeth :Main article: Hlondeth This independent city-state at the end of the Vilhon Reach controls a region of mountainous territory to the southwest of Turmish. The city has long had an association with serpents, and is ruled by a family with mixed blood that is not quite human. Pirate Isles :Main article: Pirate Isles This is a rocky archipelago that is located in the middle of the widest stretch of the Sea of Fallen Stars, between Sembia to the west and Aglarond to the east. The largest of these islands, named Dragonisle, hosts natural harbors that are home for nests of Pirates. These raiders of the sea prey upon shipping, particularly from Sembia. Sembia :Main article: Sembia On the north shore of the Sea of Fallen Stars is this prosperous and ambitious nation of merchants and traders. It is bordered along the west by Cormyr and to the north by the broad Dalelands. Much of the country is open farmland, with no mountains and few woodlands. The most significant feature is the River Arkhen which crosses the country from west to east. The capital is Ordulin, an inland city. Prominent cities include Daerlun, Selgaunt, Saerloon, and Ordulin. Sespech :Main article: Sespech This is a barony that has gained its independence from Chondath. It lies near the end of the Vilhon Reach, to the southwest of Chondath. Sespech is a minor naval power with the port capital of Ormpetarr. Inland is the fertile Golden Plains region lying between two rivers. Turmish :Main article: Turmish The peaceful land is located at the northern shore at the end of the Vilhon Reach. It is bordered by the Orsraun Mountains to the north and west, the Aphrunn Mountains to the south, and by the shore of the sea. This has kept this land isolated and prosperous. The plains region between the mountains is primarily rolling farmland with few cities. The largest city and capital of this land is the port of Alaghôn. Shining Plains :Main article: Shining Plains This is an extensive region of grasslands to the south of the Dragon Coast. It is bordered to the south by the long Deepwash Lake, and to the west by Amn and the Western Heartlands. The plains are home to intelligent, four-legged creatures including centaurs, and includes three small cities populated by humans. Category:Locations in Faerûn